Summer Triangle
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Deneb, Altair, Vega. Hibari found their situation similar, but in a twisted way. 'I hope you find your Deneb to help you.' 1827-69


**A/n:** Finally, I was able to finish this! I was already racking my brain for anything to submit for Kyo-pon's birthday and only found one when I watched videos in YT. XD I must thank **bluecloudyrain** for re-introducing a certain video to me. :D

**Title:** Summer Triangle**  
>Pairing: <strong>1827-69**  
>Rating:<strong> K+**  
>Word Count: <strong>3,059. Another record set! :DD

* * *

><p>"<em>Right now, the words I write in this letter will hopefully be inside your treasure box.<br>Hidden inside it. However, this paper isn't even read."_

* * *

><p>Our favorite brunette once again found himself in the middle of two demonic sadists who loved to fight. How he always got into these kinds of messes were beyond him. Holding up both hands as an attempt to calm both guardians down, he called, "Hibari-san! Mukuro! Please, stop!" As usual, this heed fell on deaf ears. The two still kept on attacking each other. Tsuna twitched, his ears filled with the deafening sound of metal clashing with metal. He had come out here to spend some time before Hibari-san left for his tournament tomorrow. He finally found out what kind of contest it was. He never would have thought Hibari-san played the piano. He had silently wondered what kind of pieces the prefect played.<p>

Mukuro brought up his trident to whack Hibari on the head but was blocked by a tonfa. He was thrown back when another steel weapon hit his on the stomach. Tsuna came between them, preventing Hibari re-strike the illusionist. "You two! Stop it already!" He whined, glaring at both of them. Mukuro and Kyoya looked at him, then at each other, then averted both of their annoyed gazes. The brunette sweat dropped.

A certain purple-haired female walked up to them. "Mukuro-sama! There you are! I-I've been looking f-for you." While the two conversed, Hibari pulled the Vongola Don from their sight and hauled him into Nami-chuu grounds. "Herbivore, I already told you to stay away from him."

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers. Why was Hibari so angry whenever Mukuro went near him? It wasn't as if—No way. A realization struck him. Hard. He managed a fake smile as he looked up. "S-Sorry, Hibari-san. I-I didn't know that you like M-Mukuro."

Silence met his apology. Hibari stared at him with wide eyes. What was this herbivore talking about? Him, like _Mukuro_? Oh, in a thousand years, and when hell freezes over, maybe that might happen. Wait. Scratch that. That will _never_ happen. "What are you talking about, herbivore?" Brown refused to meet blue-gray. "W-Well. I mean, there could be no other reason why you don't want me around him, right?" And, silence meant yes, right?

The raven-haired teen rubbed his temples and turned away. "If you only knew, herbivore. If you only knew."

The tense atmosphere around them was too much for the brunette. He quickly raised his head, a bit too fast actually that it hurt. "Uh. I need to go. My mom will be worried. Uh." He grinned sheepishly and waved before running away. He left the prefect staring at him, no words coming from his lips.

What a very nice way of expressing his goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a week.<em> Tsuna thought dumbly as he stared at the sakura blossoms outside. What a very boring it had been. He didn't even get why it had to be a week. It was only a 4-stage competition, for goodness' sake!

"..-nth? Tenth, are you okay?" A hand shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. Tsuna looked at the worried faces Yamamoto and Gokudera were giving him. "Tsuna, you've been spacing, for like, a minute. You okay?" It was rare that the baseball lover actually noticed things around him but rarer that Tsuna was actually down about something. The brunette nodded with a smile, but these two easily saw what was behind it. "Tenth… It's about that guy, right?"

Brown eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"Hibari." A slow nod was given at that.

While the three of them walked down the hallways, Gokudera couldn't help but get into another one-sided argument with Yamamoto. Tsuna did nothing to stop them; after all, this was normal. That was how the silverette expressed his feelings for the Asian male. A frown then crept unto his face, eyes becoming half-lidded as he stared at the floor.

It's been a week and still, Hibari-san hasn't returned yet. It's been a week since he found out Hibari-san had feelings for Mukuro. How lucky of him. Oh, how he wished he could have confessed before he found out. Mukuro might have the same feelings for the prefect, which gave him no chance at all. A sigh escaped his lips. If it was Dino, it might have been a lot easier. But… If only the prefect was here—

"Herbivores, you're crowding."

-he'd cheer up. Tsuna suddenly raised his gaze. Brown met blue-gray. "Hibari-san!" He called out, smiling. He was greeted with the same indifferent stare Hibari always gave him but… something was off.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya walked down the hallways of Namimori Middle, students scooting away from him as soon as they saw him. Some people might be thinking that he was here to bite those herbivores that didn't follow rules to death. But, he was here for a different reason. He gingerly touched the bandage covering his arm and hissed in pain as the touch was a bit too forceful for such a sensitive place. He had gotten the wound from his father.<p>

His father apparently knew that he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi in an entirely different light. And blackmailed him that he would have Tsunayoshi killed if he were to not leave Namimori Middle. Of course, Kyoya had tried to give his father a piece of his mind but failed in the end. His father was one of the very few people who had enough skill to beat him in combat.

Loud yells and profanities broke his train of thoughts. "Herbivores, you're crowding." He seethed, rubbing his temples with his uninjured hand. The call that came after it was unexpected.

"Hibari-san!"

Blue-gray met brown. He stared back like nothing had happened. Passers-by gawked at the brunette's boldness to walk up to the prefect willingly. With a smile, at that. "Herbivore." He greeted. As if that was a greeting but, meh. "Oi! Hibari! How dare you worry the Tenth!"

As this one-sided argument continued; Gokudera yelling and Hibari ignoring him, Tsuna tried desperately to stop them. "SAWADA! Join the boxing club to the EXTREME!"

"Kufufu… I didn't expect you all to be here. Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you ready for me to take your body?"

That was when it showed that Tsuna's supposed special day (since Hibari was coming back) was back to a normal day; Hibari trying to kill Mukuro. Mukuro fighting back. Ryohei and Gokudera shouting at each other. And Yamamoto trying to calm both silver-haired males down.

Tsuna let an angelic smile graze his features before an idea fleeted through his mind. He was up until midnight searching for some stuff to do. He had seen that there was going to be a clear night tonight. Then, that meant…

"_Tonight, let's go stargazing!"_

Five pairs of different-colored eyes directed their gazes at him, a questioning look hanging on each of their faces. Tsuna smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "W-Well… I was just thought it was a g-good idea." Smiles broke out in the faces of his companions, save for two; Mukuro and Hibari, who were looking at him with unreadable expressions on their faces.

Mukuro broke the silence when he smirked. "You know, you say some good things now and then." Tsuna stared at him, an annoyed looked on his face. What the hell was that supposed to mean!

* * *

><p>On the rooftop of the school, there stood seven figures; Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were in one side of the rooftop. For once, those three actually got along with no dirty words beings uttered. Chrome, Mukuro and Tsuna were in the front part while Hibari stood alone in one corner, staring at Tsuna.<p>

"Chrome seems to be enjoying herself. I'll be accompanying her for a while, alright, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna almost cringed. Since when did Mukuro go to first-name basis on him! Okay, okay, okay. Creepy. When the blue-haired illusionist walked over to the younger female, Tsuna had the urge to look at his beloved Hibari-san.

Their eyes met. Tsuna wanted to look away because of embarrassment but there was something in those orbs that made it impossible for him to do so. Sooner, he found himself standing beside the prefect, softly smiling. "The stars are beautiful tonight, right?" He asked, finally finding it able to look away from the prefect's captivating face. Brown orbs caught sight of a very familiar constellation.

Hibari followed his gaze when he saw Tsuna smiling brightly. "Hm. The 'Summer Triangle', herbivore?" Tsuna nodded before extending his hand towards the night sky.

"_They're Deneb, Altair, and Vega."_

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the younger male's enthusiasm. "What's with them?" He turned towards him and giggled. ('Only girls do that, right?' Hibari thought) "Well, my mom used to tell me this story when I was little. She said Vega was a girl who loved Altair. But, because of certain circumstances, they were separated. Deneb, on the other hand, helped Vega meet Altair one time to cross the river." He elucidated, giving the short version of the story.

He let his blue-gray orbs look at the triangle more carefully. His gaze softened as he murmured something. "I hope there will be a Deneb to help you." Tsuna looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. Hibari spoke so quietly that all he heard were 'I hope', 'Deneb', and 'you'. With just those four words, he couldn't piece together what the prefect has said.

Silence enveloped both of them before Hibari broke it. He dropped his gaze unto the floor. "I have to leave tomorrow." Tsuna turned his head towards him so fast it was at the risk of whiplash. "E-Eh?" He must have heard wrong! Yet, he was met with the confirmation when Hibari uttered, "I'm leaving for the States tomorrow." He blinked. No way. "W-Why…?"

Hibari once more averted his eyes and continued to stare at the sky like what he was currently saying was normal. "My father asked me to move." Lies. He was blackmailed. He was only doing so to protect Tsunayoshi. But he met the Vongola Don's eyes when he saw tears brimming at the sides of his eyes. "Y-You'll come back, r-right?" He was afraid to ask, before the answer might be no.

Much to his relief, it was a, "Yes, of course. So, just wait. Alright?"

Tsuna jumped into Hibari and wrapped his thin arms around the prefect's waist, sniffing and sobbing. "Hibari-san…" When he managed to will himself to pull away, he felt an additional weight around his neck but just kept his eyes glued unto Hibari until the prefect opted to walk out of the rooftop.

Looking down unto his neck, something orange caught his eye. It was a necklace with a small triangle pendant. The triangle was shallow. One edge was orange; another was purple, while the last one was white. He blinked confusedly. What?

* * *

><p>Tsuna frowned. It's been five years. Five years since Hibari-san left. He had asked the Ninth to send someone to the States to look for the cloud user but was unable to locate him. It actually crossed his mind that Hibari was intentionally avoiding him. Maybe that was the case? But, <em>why<em> was something he couldn't grasp.

Hearing the opening of a door behind him, he turned and came face to face with Mukuro, the person Hibari-san liked (or so he thought). "M-Mukuro. Why are you here?" The blue-haired illusionist was about to utter something like, 'why are _you_ here? You're supposed to be downstairs," but decided against it when he saw the tear-stricken face his Boss was emitting.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you crying?" That seemed to make the brunette realize he was actually shedding tears. Quickly wiping his tears with the silk handkerchief, he nervously chuckled. "N-Nothing." But his tears didn't stop there. Mukuro's expression darkened. He frowned before leaning in and kissing those tear drops away.

Tsuna, surprised by his action, stood there, rooted. When Mukuro pulled back, he sweat dropped at the grin his mist guardian held. "Well, that stopped it, right?" He sighed. Ah well. At least Mukuro was still being his usual annoying self.

Was he the only one who actually missed Hibari-san's presence? Mm. That seemed to be the case.

* * *

><p>The Vongola were having a meetingparty downstairs and Tsuna let himself be 'escorted,' as Mukuro had put it, until he was standing in the great hall. Yes, he was still a bit young to be here but, still, that didn't change the fact that he was still Vongola Decimo.

From afar, blue-gray eyes watched him and Mukuro move across the hall, talking to some guests and greeting others. How revolting. It seems Vega had found his original Altair. But then, this blue-gray met brown. It's been a while since he last saw those eyes. Captivating and bright.

"_H-Hibari-san…"_ He read from the brunette's lips. Hibari stood up from his position leaning on the wall and walked into the empty balcony.

Seeing him again just felt so… weird. Now he knew. It wasn't just a simple crush he had on Hibari.

'_Now it makes sense; I've fallen in love.'_

Finally catching up with the former prefect, he stood behind him awkwardly, mouth open. He had a lot of things he wanted to say but just couldn't. What would he say first? How would he say it?

'_What do I want to do?'  
>"Please, say something."<em>

Hibari turned towards him and, for once in his life, smiled.

"_Being next to you is nice."_

Tsuna found himself blurting out the first thing that came to mind; "Then, why the hell did you leave?" It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Hibari-san promised to come back after a year. But it's been what, five years! All Tsuna wanted to do was ask him and endlessly scold him that he had promised.

Hibari, on the hand, didn't seem fazed; as if he knew this was going to happen. He closed his eyes and kept silent, listening to every sob the Don made.

"_Reality is cruel."_

He abruptly remembered a memory his future self had unknowingly passed unto him after they had gotten back from their final trip from ten years. A memory of him looking at a certain herbivore lying in a black coffin, lying on white flowers, surrounded by his own guardians. He faintly remembers an older-looking Rokudo Mukuro looking at the scene with the same horrified expression he himself had.

'_I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I can never go back again.'_

Hibari opened his blue-gray eyes which lost their softness. He let them bore into those teary brown eyes. Tsuna stared back. It was as if Hibari-san never cared. He felt as if everything that they did together during their times in the internet were just… plain nothing. E was about to burst into tears again when Hibari turned away from him, head tilted upwards; towards the sky.

"_That summer day. I remember even now. The you in my distant memory, points your finger with an innocent voice."_

Tsuna looked at him dumbfounded. He never would have thought to hear such a soft-sounding line from someone this sadistic. Maybe even people like Hibari-san had that soft side to them. Wordlessly, he forced the taller male to turn towards him and pressed his lips upon Hibari's. Blue-gray orbs widened at the action.

Tsuna pulled away and giggled, running off like he was still some sort of teenager. Hibari watched his retreating back and saw the somewhat pointed stare Rokudo Mukuro was giving him.

Saa… Who's Deneb, Altair, and Vega now?

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>_**!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone needs some who <em>_**i**__s always there and a__**l**__ways s__**o**__ caring.  
>E<em>_**v**__eryone n__**e**__eds __**s**__omeone who is just __**a**__ touch or a phone call a__**wa**__y;  
>someone with whom you can share everything that's in your heart<br>or simply talk about the __**da**__y  
>In the way only the <em>_**t**__wo of us can._

_Everyone need__**s**__ someone to enco__**u**__rage them;  
>to believe i<em>_**n**__ them; to give __**a**__ pat on  
>the back when things have gone right,<br>and to cr__**y o**__n a __**sh**__oulder when something doesn't.  
>Everyone needs someone to remind them<br>to keep try__**i**__ng and that is will all work out__**.**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as he browsed through those RP posts he and Hibari-san had posted when they were six years younger. This was his yaw of letting time pass by whenever no one was around to talk to him. Well, his relationship with Hibari-san wasn't really that clear since that incident last year that involved him kissing Hibari suddenly. The former prefect refused to talk to him about anything besides work. It was even rare to see him around the castle whenever he wasn't on a mission. Talk about depressing.<p>

He started to read the signature under Hibari's last post. It's been quite a while since he actually bothered to take a look at someone's signature since Haru's was… traumatizing. _'I never knew Hibari-san had such poems…'_ He recalled the last time he manages to pry a proper answer from the raven-haired male.

"_Hibari-san, how come you never replied to any of our role play forums?"_

"_I was hacked. Now, leave."_

Oh. Right. He was hacked. Those bolded letters were caught in his sight. Were they some sort of code? Grabbing a random piece of paper atop his desk, Tsuna scribbled every letter that was different from the others. The line he read was something he would never forget. He almost hugged that paper. He was about too, mind you, if someone didn't knock on his door.

"Come in." He said while regaining his composure. A certain raven-haired Asian came in, holding a few pieces of bond papers in his left hand. His arms were crossed while his countenance showed visible signs of annoyance. Was Dino-san around? Tsuna thought he was. Might be the reason why Hibari-san looks so pissed.

After giving the report, Hibari turned to leave when he was stopped by his Boss' childish giggle. He tilted his head and looked at the bright smile Tsunayoshi had.

"I love you too, Hibari Kyoya."

That was the first time he was caught off-guard. 'Too'? Then, that means… He sighed at the enthusiasm Sawada Tsunayoshi never lost before turning the knob to step out, a smirk in place.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Time check; 1:01 Am. Wao. I finished this one quite early. :D I'm planning a side-story for this but it's going to be 6927 so… yeah. :D Thanks for reading. Well, this was somehow a sequel to one of my fics 'Backspace' but the plot of that story wasn't really needed here so I didn't mention it earlier.

xoxo,  
>Ilyasviel16<p> 


End file.
